The present invention relates generally to improvements in downhill skiing in which, more particularly, the improvements provide a skiing style that, if the skier has the proficiency it demands, contributes to enhanced enjoyment of the sport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,552 for xe2x80x9cIn-line Wheeled Skatexe2x80x9d issued to Roderick et al. on Oct. 19, 1999 documents a sport gaining popularity in which a participant wearing in-line roller skates balances on a banister or rail along a staircase during a downward descent therealong. The sport thusly practiced has entertainment value, but is obviously limited by its indoor nature, the position of the participant being necessarily in a sidewise orientation to the path of descent and, most significant, that the length of the rail delimits the downward descent or run, as well as other drawbacks.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to use to advantage a rail for downhill skiing, and thusly promoting an innovative skiing style contributing to increased speed at the beginning of a downhill run, and yet having an attendant benefit of increased safety to the skiing participants, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.